A Time Forgotten
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: When Charles Xavier is killed, Rogue feels at blame. The X-Men dispand, and she goes off to find the red eyed assasian. With Kitty by her side, and Boby on her trail, how much trouble can a girl get into?
1. Ch 1 The Beginning of the End

A Time Forgotten

AN. Hey, this story is a tad edgier then what I usually write. Give it a chance.  So please read, and have fun.

Bry

Disclaimer: I own no one, nothing, nada… but if Shawn Ashmore reads this, I want a signed autograph attached to you sent to my house. *If you're Anna Paquin, I'll take your autograph and Shawn's number…* Ok, just don't sue me.

Chapter One

The Beginning of the End

"Even though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death

I fear no evil: for thou art with me

Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me"

            "Hank told me to be quick, since so many still need to say goodbye. When I first met you, I was praying for a chance. I thought you might be able to cure me, that you might be able to make me whole again. But even though you couldn't make it happen, you gave me an environment to be myself." Marie D'Ancanto paced around the medical room bed. "You gave me a home, and you gave me the opportunity to learn. Oh, there is too much to say, Professor. Why do you have to go?" She stopped and faced the bed. On it laid an older man, his head only covered by a blood soaked wrapping. His eyes were shut, but she knew they should have shown a bright blue filled with knowledge and compassion.

When she had first met Charles Xavier, she couldn't comprehend how such a powerful mind could be patient with the children around him. He started the School for the Gifted on the sole principle to help children adapt to the mutations forming in their body. He taught them how to control their power, and how use it responsibly. He knew that the strongest always had to protect the weak, not the hurt them. Even without his telepathy, he knew how to read people. They way their eyes shifted, their hands shook could tell him their life story. Marie had been one of his chances that ended up changing the whole dynamics of his school. 

            "Even after the attack on Liberty Island, you made sure I belonged in the school. You taught me that I didn't need to be alone anymore just because I couldn't touch anyone." She took her gloved hand and wrapped it around his limp hand. "You taught me to feel again. Oh, sugar, I don't know how we can live without you. Your ideals are inside us, but you are the head on our shoulders." Her mind thought of what happened the day before. "We should have stopped him, but we were too late. He managed to get so close to you at the public hearing, that we didn't even sense he was harm until you cried out. The chaos happened so fast that he managed to slip away. But don't worry. We will find him. Those red eyes are hard to forget."

            "Rogue?"

            She turned around, her hair sticking to her tear streaked face. But there was no one in the room. She looked back at the bed ridden man. His breathing was forced through a tube, but she knew it was he who had spoken. 

            "Professor?"

            He didn't move, but his voice filled her head. "Don't turn to revenge, dear. Hate can not be crushed with a blow, but stopped with the firm stance against it. Don't retaliate, but show the world what they are causing. It will stop. Always be a human first."

            The voice stopped, and her tears welled up in her green eyes. His breathing was still constant, but she knew he was gone.

            The funeral had been held without any pomp. He had asked not to be immortalized in his death just because he had died, but to let his dream live for him. The professor had always been great with words. The hallways of the mansion that he had made his school were quiet. The students with homes had gone back; the runaways that remained sat quietly in their rooms, waiting for their fates.

            Rogue stared out the entrance way, fighting the urge to grab a smoke. Technically she had never tried it, but the personality of Logan was craving for one. That was the bad part of her power. With a contact she did not only take the person's memory or powers, but she took them inside her, and the drifter that had lead her to Xavier's school always had a cigar in his mouth. He never had to worry about lung cancer since his cells regenerated themselves. 

            Even though she wouldn't have been as lucky if she took up the habit, but it was something she thought would comfort her. It was better then doing nothing. It was better then replaying Xavier's assassination over inside her mind.

            The day similar to the one she stared at. The sun had shown bright, and they sky had been the same dreamy blue. The protestors had stood in front of the Washington Monument, their signs rejecting the signing of the Mutant Registration Act. 

            The professor desperately wanted to go down, and arrange another meeting with Congress to delay the process, but his cry for time was ignored. Scott Summers, the leader of Xavier's X-men and one of his older pupils, did not want Xavier to go down to the capitol. He had said something bad was brewing in the city, and he didn't want Xavier to be there when the law was passed. But with his Oxford spoken lit, the Professor had smoothed some of Scott's fears, and insisted that he wasn't going to let the government make an injustice without showing some sign of protest. He had even agreed to bring some of the X-Men along to be his body guards. 

            Rogue had been chosen for her ability to spot troublemakers from afar, another trait she had received from Logan. She had just joined the X-Men after graduating from the school, and she was eager to test her wings. Ororo Munroe, one of Xavier's other pupils had went with them. Rogue had been assigned to stay away from the white headed goddess pushing Xavier's wheelchair. She was supposed to watch the crowd, and make sure no one got out of line since the only thing unique about her had been her white strips running in her hair. 

            Rogue had watched. Xavier made a statement to the crowd, urging them to stay peaceful. Ororo stayed on his back, ready to attack at the sign of trouble. But then the crowd started to move all at once. A whole mob ran up to the podium set up for the appearance, and before Ororo, codename Storm, could force them off, the man with the red eyes had come. He moved lightning fast, and Rogue had gasped out loud from her place in the crowd as the bright light had hit the blade. 

            The crowd had cut her off from the stand, but when she finally got there, Ororo was crying into her com-link for help. The mob was tearing around the monument, and the police had intervened, but in his wheel chair sat Xavier, blood pouring out of his neck. 

            When the school's doctor Hank McCoy examined Xavier, he knew the slash on his neck wasn't deep enough to kill the professor. It was the slash into his internal cavity that had proven fatal. A slash that had been made by an assailant that Rogue didn't even notice.

            Rogue stared out the window, not ready to forgive herself. She was good for nothing. Because of her the man that had given her a new life was dead. She wasn't sure how anyone was going to forgive. 

            She clenched her fists; her mind was on the edge. The man would pay.

AN. Weird yes, but this chapter had to be posted to set the story up. If you read it, please review!

Thanks,

Bry


	2. Ch 2 Letting Go

A Time Forgotten

AN. I got three reviews! Yeah! Thank you so much! And thanks to the east coast balmy weather, I am given a whole day to write so, here I go! Thanks for the support! Keep reading, and I'll keep writing.

Bry

PS IM me anytime at Sumerstormes

Chapter 2

Letting Go

            Bobby walked down the master stairway, not sure how many more times he would have the opportunity. The main entrance way was lit up, but the feeling of grief clouded the school. Classes had been put off, and the students who had no where else to go just sat around, scared out of their minds. Not only did the man who promised them the world died, but also the world where they lived was openly hostile to mutants now. Mutant Registration was legal now, and the older generation of the X-Men where trying to find away to protect them. 

            Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted was an open mutant institution, and pretty soon everyone knew that they were going to be invaded again. But unlike the last time where William Stryker's men were sent under pretense, this time it would be under the Act's law. 

            Bobby placed one of his hands against the old wooden paneling, and pressed the concealed button. An elevator door popped open, and he stepped inside. He pushed the button marked with an arrow pointing down, and he leaned his wide shoulders against the white wall, waiting to be transported into the world of the X-Men.

            The metallic based walls were painted a shimmering blue, and the over head light illuminated the hallways. Bobby's scuffed up sneakers squeaked against the blue tile. He popped his head into one of the rooms, and noticed he was the last to enter.

            Around the steel gray table sat the remains of the X-Men. Scott Summers stared at him through his ruby red sunglasses. With one of his pale hands, he motioned Bobby to join them. Ororo Munroe sat beside him. Her blue eyes were without their luster, her white hair not as bright. The staff doctor Hank McCoy sat up straight in his chair. His brown eyes met with Bobby's and Bobby knew the doctor was suffering.

            The last person sitting at the table was Marie. She had whacked off her shoulder length brown hair just a few nights prior, but left her long white streaks alone. The brown strands fell at her chin, accenting her too hollow cheeks. He knew she hadn't been eating properly.

            Bobby sat down next to her and reached for her gloved hand under the table. She rejected the invitation.

            Scott leaned in, his jaw flexing nervously. "Now that we are all here, we have to talk about the disbanding of the X-Men."

            "Scott, Xavier wouldn't have wanted it to end this way." Ororo's African accent blurred in anger, "We can't run away from our problems."

            "Damn it, 'Ro. What do you want me to do? Xavier might have left us the money to run this operation, but how can we survive? The school has to close down. The government will be here any day just waiting to start writing down names. We need to dismantle the base while there is still time."

            Ororo slammed her dark hands against the table and stood up. "So we should just pretend the last 15 years of our lives didn't happen? Should I dye my hair? Should I put black contacts into my eyes so I look normal? What will you have us do? Go into hiding?" She jutted her chin out, "None of us can ignore what we are just because the government wishes that we do. When the government comes find me, I might be lucky enough to be deported back to Africa. But what about you? Are you going to go back to Nebraska and hide out? Pretend nothing happened? Pretend the life that gave you Jean never happened? How can you do this to us, Scott? We need to stand up strong. We need to keep up the fight for equality."

            Scott stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want to hide. But for now that's all we can do. We take apart the technology and move. They know we are here. Can't you see that? We will stand strong, but just not yet. We need to hide those children up there. I am already trying to secure some property in Canada, but it will take time. The school is done, and for now so are the X-Men."

            Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were really over. Dr. McCoy stood up. "I agree with Mr. Summers. Ms. Munroe, we shouldn't think of this as a retreat, but as a repositioning. We can set up a new base, and still protect the mutant community from the new force. But we need time. And for a time we need to shut down."

            Ororo sat back down. "Fine. I guess we have to do what we have to do. But we need to help the children now. How are we going to get them away?"

            Bobby sneaked a peak at Rogue out of the corner of his eye. She was staring down at the table, fidgeting with her gloves. 

            "Bobby?"

            He looked up at Hank. "What?"

            His brown eyes were filled with unending patience. "Do you agree to deal with the filing system? All the papers need to be destroyed, and the computer files put to discs, and the hard drive destroyed."

            "I can handle it." His mind was blank. The talks about taking apart the mansion continued. Lame ideas for a new base of operations were talked about, but nothing decided upon. Scott and Ororo agreed to start shipping the children to safe houses as the rest of them took apart the X-Men base. Everything that couldn't be carried out was to be destroyed.

            The meeting was adjourned, and everyone separated. Hank started to take apart the med lab, while Bobby went into the filing room. He was surprised to find Rogue sitting at the computer station, typing away. The printer beside her was going.

            "What are you doing?" 

            Her wide green eyes looked up at him. "I am taking what I need."

            He sat down at the station. "What?"

            Her fingers clicked against the board. "You know as well as I do that the X-Men will not be regrouping. I need to access the data while I still have the chance."

            "We will get back together…"

            "No." She said simply. "Scott wants to fade into oblivion. He hasn't been the same without Jean, and the death of Xavier had just about killed him. He has nothing left to fight for. Ororo is going to cause a scene before to much longer, and I have a feeling she is going to be the protector of mutants everywhere. And you know Hank. He will set himself off into some medical lab somewhere and write fabulous papers about the mutant gene."

            He grabbed her hand, the clicking was annoying him. "And what about me? What about us? Are we too just supposed to fade away? Or are we going to stand up for ourselves?"

            She yanked her hand away. "I am going to finish some business, and you are going to follow Scott's lead. You are not a mutant activist. You would rather be normal, and with your mutation you can even fake it. I can't." She stared at the computer screen. "There is no longer a we."

            "But there is. We have gone through so much together, we can't stop now. I love you, and we are going to make this work out."

            She threw the key board away, the cord snapping it against the stand. "Don't you get it Bobby? There is nothing to work out. I am a mutant. I can't hide it. I am going to be branded and sent into some camp somewhere, where I am going to DIE! I won't let that happen. I am going to make sure this injustice isn't allowed to fad into the background." She looked up at him. "I will not allow you to suffer my fate. You can have a life with someone you can touch. You can have a life."

            "But…"

            "I am cursed. I have unfinished business to take care of, and then I am gone."

            He walked over to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "I am not letting you go. I am not hiding myself so I can protect myself. I want to be with you and I am going to be with you, no matter what."

            She allowed herself to be hugged. But she had made up her mind. "You don't have it in you. You are no Logan. You are no John. You're a boy scout." She whispered the words but they pierced his heart. 

            He let her go. "Your right Marie. I have yet to abandon you." And then he did.

            She watched him walk away, and finally allowed the tears to fall.

AN. Tell me what you think! Puweeasse? Lol, I might be out tomorrow too, so be looking for an update.

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

HIT THE BLUE/PURPLE BUTTON!


	3. Ch 3 Discoveries

A Time Forgotten

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry the update has been so long, but I am almost done with school…forever! until college So now in between filing and getting money, I am all yours! Please keep on reviewing, and I always will keep on writing.

Bry

PS: Filing might be a boring job, but it gives me lots of time to think up plot ideas… so thank the law firm for this newest update.

Chapter 3

Discoveries

2 years later: New York City

Spike never had a problem having a good looking young babe on top of him. With his dull complexion and drug affected body, it was a rare thing for him to be in this position. Unfortunately, it wasn't as rare for him to be looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Give me one good reason not to stop your meaningless existence." The psycho babe, whose boot was currently cutting off the circulation to his head, said calmly. In her small hand she had an impossibly large revolver aimed at the center of his forehead.

His voice wheezed from a combination of fear and lack of air, "I don't have a fucking clue what you want."

She cocked the weapon smoothly. Her finger flexed over the trigger. "Wrong answer, Spike. You aren't going to weasel your way out of this one."

"You don't look like no cop to me."

She let out a side smile. "You are absolutely correct, Spike. No cop would blow your head off just to make sure even your mother won't be able to recognize you."

Spike could barely make her out in the dim street light in the dirty alleyway. She had him pinned down to the hard concrete ground next to a stinky dumpster. Her dark shape had overtaken him after he sold his narcotics to a street junkie, and he was counting his cash. The last thing he saw before he went down was the silver steak in her hair.

He had no idea how she knew his name, but he could feel the sweat dripping down his face in fear. Would she really off him?

"I am waiting, Spike." She dangled the gun in front of him.

Spike didn't want to be killed by no freaking chick. He had no problem squealing to the cops, so why not save his own life?

"What do you want to hear?"

Her smile got wider, "That's more like it."

The window pane slid quietly open in the small apartment. One black boot was followed by the other as the figure eased itself in. The room was covered in darkness, and the only thing visible was the long thin streak of white hair.

The figure, a woman, leaned herself against the windowsill and started untying her boots. They didn't even make a sound as they hit the threadbare carpet, and the woman rubbed one foot slowly, as if to erase the pain.

She went to take off her leather jacket, when a tiny sense of movement had the women drop to her right knee and draw her emergency pistol from her ankle holster. The light flashed on in the room, and the woman groaned.

"Kitty, you idiot. I could have killed you." She holstered her weapon and went back to disrobing. "Why can't you find somewhere else to stay? I want to be alone, and not have to worry if a certain sixteen-year old is going to get her head blown off." The woman's southern accent increased with irritated word. She finally looked at the young girl. "What for God's sake is wrong with you?"

Tear's dripped down the young girl's brown eyes. "They got Jubilee, Rogue."

Katherine, Kitty, Pryde didn't need to specify who had attained the renegade firecracker who Rogue personally enjoyed her high wit. The government was getting to good at determining and locating mutants.

"When?" She asked simply as she just examined the "X" emblem on her jacket.

"This morning, I went by the warehouse where she was staying with a couple of older mutants and no one was there. It was torn up real bad."

"I bet it was."

Kitty stood in front of her friend. "Where were you? I hide here all day, hoping I could find you to help, and you were no where to be found. What are you up to now, Rogue?"

Rogue brushed past her and headed for the cramped thing the landlord called a kitchen. Reaching into the fridge that was broken more then it worked, she pulled out a room temperature beer. She popped off the cap and took a fast chug.

Kitty followed. "Where were you?"

"None of your business, Kitty. And forget about Jubes. There is nothing we can do to save her."

Kitty tightened her fists. "What in hell is wrong with you? Jubes is our friend, and you aren't even going to try."

Rogue turned around, keeping her face smooth from all emotion. "There is nothing to do. They got her, but not us, so count your blessings." She took another swig. "You need to find somewhere else to go. I am only responsible for myself, and I should have never let you in the door."

Kitty bit her lip. "You are hard. What happened to fighting for what is right and making a difference in this painful world."

"I grew up kid. You should try it sometime. Your act stopped being cute."

"Yeah Rogue, it stopped being cute when you stopped being nice. Why don't you even care about what the professor taught us?"

Rogue lost her cool. "You have no idea what I care about, Kat. I risk my life every time I go out there to make sure the professor gets some justice and all I hear from you is that I don't care." She paused, playing with the bottle. "I can't afford to be nice."

Kitty's eyes were wide. Rogue had gotten so cold in the past couple of years that Kitty had forgotten her passion. "You were after him again."

"So what if I was. I am closer to getting him."

"Revenge doesn't solve anything. It has destroyed your life."

Rogue laughed, "How?"

"Oh, I don't know. You exiled yourself from the X-Men. You also dumped Bobby so you wouldn't become distracted. And now you run around cities at night trying to find out where a guy that you only got a quick look at two years ago is and I assume you are going to just kill him on contact since you apparently lost all appreciation for life."

"Shut up." She walked into the other room.

Kitty shook her head as she made her way to the recliner that had been her bed for the last week. Rogue moved a lot, and Kitty went with her. "That's what I thought."

"He had red eyes."

"What?" Kitty shouted.

Rogue stood at the doorway. "The assassin had red eyes. I don't think they are too common."

Kitty didn't even answer.

"And for the record, Bobby left me. I just gave him the motivation." She walked away. "He is probably in college now. Has a new life which doesn't involve a freak like me."

Kitty smiled into her bedding. "You have no idea, Rogue, how clueless you are. And stop sounding so sorrowful. Almost sounds like pity."

"Go hurt yourself kid." came faintly from the other room.

That's what she thought. Kitty didn't even bother to respond. Red eyes, huh? She pulled out the pocket computer she "borrowed" from a computer store. We will see about those eyes.

Please review and tell me what you think. I am off to go file and to think of new ideas!

Bry

sumerstormes


	4. Ch 4 Ice

**A Time Forgotten**

**Hello Everyone,**

**Yes I know it has almost been forever since I updated, but being a college student hasn't been easy. But finally I am back!**

**Please review so I know there is still interest.**

**Bry**

Chapter 4

Ice

Boston, Massachusetts

Robert, Bobby, Drake turned quickly into the library entrance of Boston University. He gave the librarian a quick nod as he moved deeper into the stacks. With his short blonde hair and his calm blue eyes, most people didn't even consider giving the young man a second look. He wasn't their typical idea of a mutant. Rogue had been right on that fact.

He turned down another row, erasing the thought of her from his head. Rogue didn't matter anymore. She was dead to him.

He approached the Psychology section of the stacks and reached into his coat jacket. The sullen figure was there, just as he anticipated. "What did you find?"

The pale dark haired boy turned to him. "I told you, I know nothing, Ice."

Bobby popped the gum he had withdrawn from this coat into his mouth. "That's what you tell me, but for some reason I find it very difficult to believe you. I saw you talking to the police. What were you telling them? Why didn't they arrest you, Maverick?"

Maverick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, dude."

"Yeah, right asshole." Bobby lunged and grabbed the boy's right arm and twisted it expertly. "I am sick of having to watch your every moment. The game is up. I know you are selling out mutants for immunity. What did you tell the police today?" He whispered viciously into the scum's ear.

The boy cried out in pain. "I DON'T know what you are talking about Ice. Eh," he cried out as it felt like his wrist was going to snap. "I might have mentioned to them about one of the safe houses Storm set up in New York. I'm not sorry, owww. I had to. They were getting to close to catching all the mutants in Boston. I just wanted to divert their attention."

Bobby's stomach sank. "You told them about a safe house?" The lives of the children Ororo was trying to save flashed before Bobby's eyes. "They are going to be killed."

"Better them than me."

Bobby chomped down on the gum in his mouth. "That's where you are wrong, Maverick. You talk way to much."

The boy of 17 barely saw his death coming. The Ice was able to snap his neck with a simple twist. Maverick's body fell to the floor.

Bobby, or Ice, turned away from the scene without a second glance. He walked by the librarian again and nodded his head.

Ice could have lived a somewhat normal life. But instead he decided to do what he could for mutant kind. He was a hunter. He didn't only hunt the ones that killed mutants. He hunted those who turned on their own kind. Maverick played the game wrong. You never rat out on your own kind.

Ice went down the T station stairs, and jumped on the line to get to South Station. It was time to leave Boston for a bit. He needed to get to New York and see if he could prevent the deaths of more mutants.

He held on to the pole in the subway car and kept his eyes even. Justice was coming.

**So Review and tell me what you think, or if I should keep up writing!**

**Sorry for the delay again.**

Bry


End file.
